compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Karon Alfan
A Tragedy Karon Alfan had been in the bacta tanks on Coruscant for a week. The Eidola Pirates had caught her YT-2000 making a trip through the Outer Rim C-9 and tortured her to near death while she was on an LOA. They left her onboard her ship and set the coords to crash into the systems sun, but she was rescued by Josef Delaurel who was scouting the area just before her ship reached the gravitational pull of the sun. Every bone in her body had been broken by the pirates. The medical teams had discovered every bone in her body was broken and needed to be replaced. When Karon awakened and was briefed on her injuries she had them replace her skeletal system with the strongest metal in the galaxy. After the treatments were done Karon was ready to get back to duty, and had taken off in a new YT-2000, eager to get back to her Legion. As soon as she hit orbit the alarms in the ship went off. She found herself once again in the hands of the Eidola Pirates. They boarded her ship and got into position around her, ready to take her down. Karon had nothing to protect herself with. They charged at her in groups of three, Karon beat them easily with her superior close quarters combat skills. Then, they all charged at once. Only being able to stop a few, she felt the stabs and blows from the rest and went down. The pirates continued with the beating until she couldn’t move. Lying there on the floor of her ship in pain, Karon watched as the leader of the group got ready for the final blow. Then, suddenly the pirates all started to panic as they gripped their throats and fell to the floor around her, trying to get a breath of air into their lungs. Execurus Edun, a Sith Lord somewhere in the area had just saved her from being killed by the pirates. As the pirates died off Karon laid there, unable to move. Her Imperial ID card was next to her, broken, a picture of the man she loved flickering out on her data pad. Karon shedded a tear of blood as she remembered the good times she had serving in the Galactic Empire. All was lost now as she began to bleed out, and as her vision began to blur and fade she whispered, “I’m sorry,” then closed her eyes, welcoming deaths cold embrace. A new begining Karon requested she be sent to a special medical center on Coruscant as a few droids were loading her on a stretcher and transfering her over to a medical ship, denying any medical treatment from the team as she was taken to the place . As soon as she was there and the people that brought her in were gone a man wearing a black lab jacket walked up to her with a frown "How many times is this going to happen?" he said. She smiled at him as her vision faded. "My job isn't done yet...almost." The man nodded then looked at his crew. "You know what to do." The crew turned to the bacta tank with a woman inside of it with the exact same features as Karon. The team worked to pull the woman out then laid her on a table, then placed a cable into a chip in the back of her head. Karon looked at the man as he hooked up the cable to the chip that was in the back of her head and handed her a knife. "I don't want to do it and you are the expert." She nodded as she took the knife, then quickly ran it through her chest. The doctor quickly pressed a button on a remote control and all the information on the chip in Karon's head transfered over to the body lying next to her. As Karon died off the body next to her woke up and quickly sat up, breathing heavily. "I hate that.." she said then reached over and pulled the knife out of Karon's body. "I want to keep this." The man shook his head with a smile. "And what do you want done with this one Karon?" The woman looked at the body. "Just do what you did with the last one. The man nodded and had a few droids remove the body from the room and take it to an unknown location. The woman got up and dressed herself in the now clean black scout trooper armor that was on Karon as the man walked over to a terminal to edit her records. As he started to type in Karon Alfan as the name the woman walked over and pressed the Backspace button. "Not this time..I want something more sinister." She typed in the firstname spot: Kira. "Kira means Killer..." and in the lastname spot: Al`Fonz. The man looked up at her. "And what is that suppose to mean?" The woman smiled. "I don't know..its close to Alfan..alittle." The man shrugged "What about the bloodtype and stuff?" The woman rubbed her head. "Meh keep it the same..going to look the same anyways...Got any red hair dye?" the man shook his head as he saved the data in the terminal and got up. "I am sure you will find some in a store nearby...what are you going to do now?" Kira looked at the man with a smile. "Well I guess I will go back to the Empire, kill people..same ol." The man nodded. "Another one should be up within a week..try not to die again." Kira smiled as she gathered some supplies and made her way to the exit. "I have been doing this for years...I don't die. Thanks again Doc." The man frowned. "I perfer "Mad Scientist" you know that." Kira laughed "Yeah...don't get caught..we could both get into a lot of trouble." The man shooed her away. "yeah yeah go have fun..." She looked back at him with a smile. "Thank you.." She left the lab and made her way to a ship, thinking about what she was going to do. mumbling "You sent pirates after me and think you succeeded...I am about to turn your world upside down."